


Trans

by peterickswhore



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Band Fic, Boys Kissing, Crying, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Insecurity, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Shyness, Smut, Stripping, Tears, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Underage Kissing, Undressing, Virginity, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Patrick never wanted anyone to find out his secret but Pete finding out is almost inevitable





	Trans

Pete's tongue is currently inside Patrick's mouth and he could not be happier about it. It's taken weeks of flirting, compliments and begging but they're finally here. It took a while to convince Patrick Pete wasn't just fucking around but now Pete's getting everything he's ever dreamed of.

Patrick's hands are under Pete's shirt, digging his nails into his back so Pete starts doing the same. Very slowly he sneaks his hands under Patrick's shirt and gently slides them up his stomach. It's pale and soft and perfect so Pete moans against Patrick's mouth from happiness.

He slides his hands higher then stops when he feels a piece of fabric. Patrick hasn't noticed what he's doing yet so he slides a hand higher to try to figure out what it is.

Suddenly Patrick must feel his hands and shoves him hard. Pete's not expecting it at all so he flies off Patrick, off the bed and lands on his ass on the floor. Patrick sits up and pulls his shirt down over his stomach, shaking and panting as he does.

Pete opens his mouth to ask what the fuck that was but Patrick's already on his feet, running to the door. By the time Pete's gotten to his feet he hears the front door slam so he flops back on his bed in anger. Patrick's always been dramatic, that's why they get along so well, but Pete just doesn't understand. He doesn't care what Patrick's wearing under his shirt, he just wants to take it all off.

The only thing he can think is that Patrick was wearing a bra or something. Pete's teased Patrick before about how good he'd look in girls clothes but he never thought Patrick would do it. Every time he's said it the younger boys punched him but maybe that was just him being defensive. It doesn't fit Pete's view of Patrick at all but he definitely won't complain. Pete's done far worse than cross dressing so if Patrick's into girls clothes he doesn't care, it'd probably be super hot.

Pete sends a couple of texts asking what's wrong with Patrick but the teenager never replies. They have band practise the next day anyway so Pete just decided to confront him then.

The next day Patrick doesn't talk to Pete at all during band practise which pisses the older boy off. They made out yesterday and probably would have gone further if Pete hadn't found whatever Patrick was wearing. Patrick can't just ignore him and pretend nothing happened and there's no way Pete will let him get away with it.

When practise finishes Patrick stays to help Pete pack up but still doesn't say a word. By the time they're done Pete's pissed so instead of approaching it delicately he does it in typical Pete Wentz fashion.

He shoves Patrick down onto the couch and stares at the awkward teenager. "What the fuck was yesterday?" "Nothing dude, just forget about it" "About what? About the kissing? About how much you want me? About the fact you cross dress?"

Patrick looks at Pete in horror and quickly shakes his head but Pete just smirks and stands over Patrick. "I felt it Tricky baby so why don't you just show me what you've got under there?" "It's not... I haven't... I don't..." "Come on, you know I don't give a shit what you wear, I've worn a dress in front of you multiple times. Nothing you're wearing is going to be worse than what I've done and if it is then I'll go do something that's worse right now"

When he looks back at his best friend there's tears in Patrick's eyes so he tries to be supportive. Pete sits next to him and pulls him into a rough hug which the younger boy sinks in to. Usually he hates Pete's overwhelming affection but today he just goes with it which worries Pete more than a little.

"Talk to me lunchbox, you know I don't judge" "You will" "I won't, when have I ever judged you? I tease you and make fun of you but you know I'd never be mean about anything serious. I'd never make fun of you being gay and I'd never make fun of your weight or anxiety or stage fright. You know me, I know the line between a joke and bullying and I wouldn't cross it, you can trust me" "We could have something together though" "Yeah and if we date or do whatever that's even more reason why I won't be mean about something serious" "You talk shit about your exes all the time. I don't want my private secrets to end up in a song because you're angry at me"

Pete's only seen Patrick cry once before but it seems like this time it's going to happen again. Even when Patrick came out he wasn't this upset and Pete's so nervous about what's going on.

"You know I wouldn't do that, you're my best fucking friend and I love you more than anything. I don't give a shit what else happens because it's me and you until the end, you got that?" "Yeah but-" "No buts, I don't care what your secret is, I love you unconditionally and I always will, you're my boy"

Patrick sniffles and whispers against Pete's chest "I'm a boy, your boy". Pete's super confused so he just nods "Yeah you're my boy" "But what if I wasn't?" "Without you I might not be alive" "But what if I was a girl? Would you still love me?" "Of course, gender is irrelevant. Is that what you wanted to tell me? Do you want to be a girl Pattycakes?"

It's starting to make sense to Pete now and he feels so bad that Patrick felt like he couldn't tell him. Maybe Patrick's not just into wearing girls clothes, maybe he actually wants to completely be a girl. It's kind of weird and hard to imagine but if that's what Patrick wants Pete will love him regardless. He's always made it clear gender is nothing to him so he'll do whatever will make Patrick happy.

"I don't want to be a girl, I just am a girl I guess" "That's ok baby, if you're a girl that's fine with me" "No but I'm a boy but also a girl" "Just tell me what to call you and it's all ok" "Just call me Patrick" "You don't want to change that if you're a girl?" "I'm not a girl, I'm a boy" "I don't understand"

Pete thought he had it all figured out but now he's just confused. It seems like they're both trying to say what needs to be said without actually saying it and it's just not working.

"Patrick are you trans?" "Yes" "Ok so just tell me what I need to know, I want to respect you" "Just treat me the exact same as always" "I don't want to misgendered you or anything" "Then just don't do anything different" "But you're a girl so-" "I'm not a fucking girl, I might not have a dick but I'm just as much a boy as you or Andy or Joe" "Wait, you mean you're guy who used to be a girl?" "That's what I've been telling you you idiot"

Patrick's getting super worked up and when Pete starts laughing he gets even more angry. He's trying to tell Pete the most intimate thing about himself and the assholes just laughing. He doesn't know what's so funny but he hates feeling like he's been left out of something.

"What the fucks so funny? Is the fact I have a pussy just a big joke to you? Are you embarrassed you're best friends with a stupid tranny? Are you embarrassed you kissed the fucking tranny?" "Patrick no no no I-" "My names Patrick, you hear that? It's fucking Patrick, I'm not a fucking girl, I'm a boy" "I know you are, I just had it around the wrong way. This whole time I thing you were telling me you were a transgirl and wanted me to use female pronouns and shit. I didn't realise you were telling me you've been trans this whole time and still want to be a boy. I'm sorry, I just misunderstood"

Patrick sighs in relief when he realises Pete just had it wrong and isn't transphobic. He was so terrified that Pete was refusing to respect his gender but he should have known better. Pete's a dick sometimes but he's also a really good guy and he would never disrespect Patrick like that.

"So you understand?" "Yeah I get it, you've got a female body but you're still the same boy you've always been. I get it and I respect it and I love you, I'll always love you" "I love you too" "Is that why you ran off?" "Yeah, I wear a binder to hide the fact I have tits and I didn't want you to realise. I know you probably wouldn't have cared but I was scared to tell you. Then last night I realised I'd rather have you know than have to constantly hide because I knew you'd be ok with it. I'm thinking about telling the other guys as well but maybe not yet, I need a little more time" "It's your choice so take all the time you need" "Thank you, can we try kissing again?" "Of course babe, I've been dying for some more of those lips"

Patrick leans towards Pete but the older boy grabs his hand and pulls him to his feet. They stumble through Pete's house to his bedroom so Pete can lie the teenager back out across his bed. Now they're back where they were yesterday and Pete's determined to make sure it goes better.

They don't waste any time joining their lips and sinking into each other. Again Patrick clutches at Pete but this time tries to stay calm as Pete's hands go under his shirt. He's so aware of every single touch but he really tries to not freak out. It's the first time he's been touched like this and if Pete takes his shirt off he'll be the first person in years to see Patrick's body.

Pete must know how nervous Patrick is because he takes everything so so slow. He slowly works his hand up Patrick's stomach then onto his binder, moving his fingers over it while Patrick gets comfortable. When Patrick seems calm Pete hesitantly pulls at the hem of his shirt. Patrick looks terrified but he nods so Pete quickly pulls it off and admires Patrick. For years Pete's been desperate to get his shirt off and even though it's nothing like what he was expecting it's still amazing.

Pete pulls off his own shirt too and looks at Patrick just in time to see Patrick's sad look. When he tilts his head questioningly Patrick sighs and runs a hand down Pete's chest "You're so perfect, I'm always so jealous of your body" "Yours is beautiful" "But I wish I was a real boy, I wish I could've just fucking been born with a penis then everything would be so much easier" "I wish I could help you with that baby, I'd donate my own dick if it would help" "Oh shut up silly, thank you though" "You know I would and I love your body anyway, it's you so you'll always be beautiful"

Gently Pete kisses Patrick then fingers the hem of his binder "Can I take this off baby?" "I don't know" "Talk to me then, what's going on in your head?" "I want you to because I want to trust you and I'm not supposed to wear it during exercise or sex or anything. I don't want to though because I hate my body and it makes me feel wrong" "If we're going to do something and it's not safe to wear the binder you have to take it off baby" "I know I'm sorry I'm just scared" "You can out your shirt back on after if you want" "But I thought you wanted to do something" "I do but you can wear a shirt for it, it's totally fine"

Patrick nods shyly so Pete helps him sit up then watches him wiggle the binder off. Once it's off Pete hands Patrick his own shirt but the younger boy just holds it. At first he holds it in front of his chest but then slowly let's it drop so Pete can see his small breasts. "Do you want me to wear this? Would you rather I not?" "It's completely up to you if you wear it, I don't mind either way" "Do you like my tits?" "I don't mind them, they're cute" "Do you think I'm sexier with them? I know you like girls so would it be better for you if I kept them?" "That's not my choice baby, it's not my body" "But if I got top surgery they'd be gone and I'd have scars, would you rather I just stay a girl?"

There's tears in Patrick's eyes so Pete quickly helps him into the shirt then places a kiss on his perfect lips "Look at me baby, I don't care what you do with your body. If you want to stay the way you are it's fine and if you want to get surgery that's also fine, whatever makes you happiest is what I want" "But what do you want?" "If having a female body upsets you I think you should do whatever you need to help you love yourself" "But wouldn't it be better for you if I just stayed a girl?" "Patrick listen to me, you're not a girl, you're a boy and you always have been regardless of your body. I love you unconditionally, I don't care what you do with your body as long as it's safe and the best choice for you"

Patrick's feeling so vulnerable so he just pulls Pete into another kiss. He can't believe he found such a perfect guy and that this perfect guy wants him. He was sure Pete would want him to stay a girl because Pete's never been shy about how he loves girls bodies. Pete's the perfect guy though and he actually loves Patrick for what's in his heart not his body and the teenager feels so happy.

Petr gently lies Patrick down and kisses him hard. He can't deny he desperately wanted to get his mouth on Patrick's tits but obviously it won't happen. If they upset Patrick so much there's no way he'd want Pete paying attention to them so he'll just forget it. Maybe another time but for now he just wants to make Patrick comfortable.

When Patrick tugs at Pete's pants they work together to get then off then when Patrick nods they do the same with Patrick's. Patrick looks so small and vulnerable in Pete's oversized shirt and his boxers but it's adorable. Pete just has the overwhelming urge to love and protect him and make sure nothing ever hurts him again.

At this point Pete's not sure what will trigger Patrick so he lets the teenager take the lead. Pete's up for anything so he'll do anything Patrick wants.

They make out for a long time until Patrick pulls back and whispers "Take my boxers off, I don't want it to be a big deal so just do it and keep kissing me". Patrick's voice is so quiet and it shakes but he knows what he wants to Pete obeys.

He gently slips down Patrick's boxers without ever taking his lips off him. Pete's desperate to admire him but he waits for Patrick to be the one to pull away before flicking a quick look down. He tries to be super subtle but Patrick notices and gives a little giggle. "You can look, it's ok" "You sure?" "Yeah I want to be completely comfortable and open with you. I'm probably not going to, you know, change anything down there so I want you to like it"

Patrick shyly lifts up the hem of Pete's shirt that Pete can see everything. Pete can see little hairs starting to grow just above his pussy so he rubs his thumb over the spot to make Patrick whine. "You shave baby?" "I did last night, I knew I wanted to tell you and maybe do something with you so I wanted to be good" "So good for me baby" "I don't usually  shave but I thought you'd like it" "You don't have to do that for me baby, you're gorgeous no matter what" "But this is more feminine and-" "You don't need to be more feminine, I do like guys you know" "But if you're going to be fucking a chick I should-" "Look at me, you're not a chick, you are a man and I'll punch anyone who says otherwise. If not shaving makes you feel more masculine then don't shave, that's not something I'll ever care about"

Pete's thumb gently rubs the skin just above Patrick's pussys while the teenager squirms "Are you sure?" "So so sure, I've dated chicks who don't shave and I've dated ones who do, it makes no difference" "I thought it got in the way or looked ugly or something" "If you'll let me I fully intend to eat you out today or at some point in the future. I can eat you out and fuck you the exact same regardless of the hair. You're the most gorgeous boy in the world and I promise that a bit of hair won't change that"

When Pete says he intends to eat him out Patrick blushes bright red and feels himself getting even wetter. Pete hasn't even properly touched him yet but he's already a mess. He could blame it on the fact he's never done this before but realistically he knows it's because Pete's incredible. Even if he'd slept with loads of people Pete would still be able to drive him crazy with no effort.

Pete notices the little wet spot under Patrick and chuckles softly as he presses a single finger to Patrick's entrance. The teenager whines loudly again and Pete feels him get even wetter. He's soaking wet so Pete gently swipes up a bit on his finger and sucks it into his mouth. That makes Patrick let out a full moan as he watched Pete in awe. Once Pete's cleaned his finger he gently touches Pete's wrist and whispers "Was it ok? Do I taste ok?"

Seeing him nervous breaks Pete's heart so he swipes up a bit more and pushes his finger into Patrick's mouth. The teenager eagerly sucks it which makes Pete groan and his dick instantly springs to attention. He's always said Patrick as perfect dick sucking lips and this just confirms it. If today wasn't all about Patrick Pete would probably be begging Patrick to get on his knees.

"How do you taste baby?" "Good I think" "Fucking amazing" "I tried googling it last night but I didn't know how to make me taste better" "Don't change a thing, you're fucking delicious" "Are you going to, you know, do the thing?" "I will if you ask for it" "Eat me out? Can you please eat me out?"

Having Patrick stretched out naked begging to be eaten out is more than Pete ever hoped for. He's sucked quite a few dicks but he's been with way more girls so this is a lot easier. No girl he's slept with has ever complained about Pete's skills in bed so he knows he can give Patrick an amazing time.

Pete slowly slides down until his mouths right above Patrick's pussy then blows on it gently. Patrick let's out another gorgeous whine so Pete ducks down and licks a stripe all the way up Patrick. That causes the teenager to devolve into nothing but moans and whimpers which Pete feels very proud of.

Patrick tastes even better now so Pete eagerly laps up every drop then moans against Patrick. He can feel Patrick trembling under his hands so he whispers "Cum whenever you're ready baby" then returns to his task. He sucks roughly at Patrick's clit, occasionally stopping to tease his hole with his tongue until Patrick cums. Patrick cums with the cutest little whimper then lazily knots a hand in Pete's hair as he licks it all up.

Pete hasn't even finished cleaning up all Patrick's cum when he feels him starting to get wet again and chuckles. He presses his thumb to Patrick's clit and rubs it while looking up at the gorgeous boy "How about we see if I can make you cum again?" "Is that even possible?" "So possible" "Then yeah, I want that, should I do something for you?" "If you want to then definitely"

Easily Pete swaps their positions so he's sitting against the pillows at the head of the bed then pulls Patrick into his lap. Patrick's sitting right on his dick and must feel how hard he is because he grinds down against Pete. "Petey I just want you to know I can't get pregnant" "Ok baby" "I take pills to stop my period so I won't get pregnant. You can fuck me if you want, you told me fucking bare feels really good" "Oh fuck baby, I would love to but let's slow down a little, we have plenty of time for that" "But we will at some point right?" "Definitely"

Patrick seems very happy now so Pete slips his own boxers off and guides Patrick's hand down to it. Obediently the teenager wraps a hand around Petes dick then puts his other hand on the back of Pete's neck to pull him into a kiss. 

Pete lets Patrick get used to the feel of a dick in his hand before getting back to his favourite task of pleasuring Patrick. He wraps an arm around Patrick's waist to hold him close as he takes his other hand down to rub his clit. Instantly Patrick turns into a wreck again but manages to keep stroking Pete.

Just when Pete's considering slipping a finger into Patrick to see how he likes it the teenager moans loudly. He presses his face into Pete's neck as he cums over Pete's fingers again.

Now he's cum twice and is shaking so Pete gently picks him up off his lap and lies him on the bed. Patrick reaches for Pete's dick but the tattooed boy shakes his head and whispers for Patrick to relax. He climbs up to straddle Patrick's chest and starts quickly jerking himself off. It's only a couple of minutes before he cums over Patrick's face, staining his mouth and glasses.

Shyly Patrick licks his lips and hums at the taste of Pete. It's even better than when Pete let him taste himself before so Patrick happily licks at it. While the teenager cleans off his face Pete gently takes the boys glasses to fix up. Once they're clean he puts them away then watches Patrick with the last of the cum on his face. He never thought Patrick would like it so much but he obviously does which is so hot for Pete.

Patrick's still wearing Pete's shirt but it's got some of Pete's cum on it and is pretty sweaty. Pete reluctantly gets up to grab boxers for them both and another of his shirts for Patrick. Once they're both dressed again Pete wraps himself around Patrick's back happily.

They lie in silence until Pete props himself up on his elbow and sees Patrick with the shirt over his mouth and nose. "What's up baby?" "Nothing" "What are you up to?" "Smelling your shirt" "Oh really?" "Yeah, I do it whenever I'm sad or have bad anxiety or really miss you. It smells like your cologne and sweat, it's the best thing ever" "Why are you doing it now?" "Because I love you so much and want to be completely surrounded by nothing but you"

Pete can feel his heart growing 3 sizes because he loves Patrick so much and that's just so adorable. He places a gentle kiss on Patrick's cheek then cuddles him close again. When Patrick turns over Pete gives him a gentle smile and whispers "I love you" "I love you too?" "Will you be my boyfriend?" "I'd love to, can you say that again?" "You want me to say you're my boyfriend?" "Yeah, I love hearing that" "And I love saying it"

They share one more lazy kiss then decide to spend the rest of the day together to celebrate their new relationship.


End file.
